


Not Every Life Is Pretty.

by Insecure_Girl



Category: BL - Fandom, BasedOnRealLife, Drama - Fandom, Selfharm - Fandom, Suicidal - Fandom, SuicideAttempt - Fandom, TornFamily, highschool - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 01:36:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21171263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insecure_Girl/pseuds/Insecure_Girl
Summary: A young male named Kai's life is pretty messed up.  He's went through a lot, and it seems to worsen as he grows up and the more things begin to dwell on him.  As he grows, his focus in classes being to worsen and he begins to daydream about the past more and more.His father disappeared when he was only a baby, deciding alcohol over his own family and leaving no traces that he was ever in their lives.A few teachers begin to notice his focus diminishing and decide to begin to keep a closer eye on him. This, Kai easily figures out and begins to up his act of happiness more. Yet, the boy doesn't notice another following him around pretty much everywhere.Is his life going to be forever messed up and hectic, or can some things in life take a turn and begin to lead him to the light?





	1. Chapter 1

Hey everybody!  
So, firstly, I would like to thank you lovely people for deciding to read this story!  
Before you get right into reading this, I have a few personal things to share about what this story is about.

As you have probably read in the plot, the main character in this story is a boy called Kai Kosami, and his life is messed up.  
That's me.  
Yes, you heard me correctly.  
I may be a 13 year old female, but I want to share my life and how the smallest of things and problems can break young people so easily.  
I felt more comfortable writing my character as a male, so please don't go against that. This in general is made from my own mind, but flashbacks and arguments between his family are things that have happened in my life.

In this story there will be some triggering topics such as:

Self Harm  
Suicidal Thoughts  
Suicide Attempts  
Alcoholic  
Sexual Assault  
Family Arguments

I'm not sure if there will be any abuse, as sometimes when my mam gets mad at me... She, well, slaps me across the head and the face a few times before continuously yelling in my face.

I apologise if there are any errors or updates are slow, as I'm occupied with school and homework most of the time.  
If any of you also use Wattpad, I have an account on there where updates will be posted first before on here!  
My username is @Insecure_Girl6 (KawaiiPoof :3)

Hope you all enjoy~!


	2. {Chapter One.}

_''Mammy, what was he like?'' Came from the voice of a young, brown haired male._  
A deep and aggravated sounding sigh came from a much older female who's hair was black and was laying down on the couch, tapping away on her phone as usual.  
''Scott was a cunt. He had nothing to do with you or your brother, so I don't see why we need to talk about him. I've already told you in the past, and that should be it. He left when you were a baby anyways. But, you and your brother look nothing like him at all.''  
''Mm..'' Was all the young boy could let out at that moment,_ feeling the eyes of his older brother upon him. _  
''Like I've said though, in the future if yous want to go and meet him, I can take yous.'' She spoke once again, her words leaving the boy silently looking at his fidgeting hands.  
His attention was snatched back to his mother, who was now wiping her eyes. Of course, this subject had made her cry. Great...  
''Sorry...'' The boy tried to apologise quietly, yet his mother spoke over him.  
''Go upstairs and chill you two.'' She said with her attention now glued back upon her phone screen.  
The boy got up with a silent sigh, and began to head up the stairs, now hating himself for both making his mother cry and not getting any new information out of the failed attempt of talking about that subject.  
  
The boy was snapped out of his memories as a sharp jab in his side brought him back to painful reality. He glanced at his best friend Lydia beside him with a menacing glare, showing her that he was deep in thought and she should've let him be.  
''So, Kai. Come up to the board and solve this formula for the class.'' His head shot towards the front of the class where the teacher was standing, holding out a pen and looking at him expectantly.  
He looked at the board, the numbers and letters beginning to swim around from staring at it. He was clueless of what to do as he wasn't paying attention, nor did he really care about what the class around him was doing.  
''I'm not sure, Miss.'' He said truthfully, keeping his head slightly down.  
The teacher sighed and asked a different student to go to the front and solve the formula, in which they did with ease.  
Once the student had solved it, she made sure the class understood and began to hand out work. After understanding it all, Kai did the work with ease, reading over it once finished and then pulled his notebook towards him, opening it up at a random page. He began drawing curves and lines in his notebook, starting to draw yet unsure of what.  
  
Not long after the bell went, signalling for break. He quietly sighed as he collected his things, earning a small glance from Lydia. He quickly shot her a small smile and then sped off to the coats and backs next to the door. He slightly squeezed through a few people and shoved his thing in his bag before closing it and throwing it over his shoulder, opening the door and slipping out of the cramped area.  
He sighed in relief that science was over and he could finally find some time to himself as he began to take the longest way outside, not eager to go anywhere.  
Once outside he pulled out his notebook again and slowly sat down against the wall, using his bag as a shield for his back from the jagged rocks of the wall. He stared at the book in his hands, pondering what to do as students filled the yard away from him. He'd quickly glance up for any sign of his friends, and there was none. This, he was grateful for as he only wished to be alone.  
Seconds became minutes as he continued to think of what he could do. He suddenly came up with an idea of something to draw and he opened the small book, not noticing his brother coming out of a door with his friends not that far away from him.  
He took his time with light sketches of the basic shape of a heart, then moving on to drawing a crack down the middle, copying the crack yet making slight changes close to it. He then sketched in bubble writing the letters 'L O' on the left side of it and 'S T' on the other, creating the word 'Lost'. He soon moved onto drawing half of a heart on the left side of the page, slanted below it to make it seem as though it had fallen off. He then drew two cracked lines on the edge of it, drawing the letters 'V E' on it. He then moved back, admiring it so far. He was about to add in some cracks in a few place when a voice came from the left of him.  
''Oi, bitch face!'' His head turned to see his brother coming towards him. He couldn't be bothered and just rolled his eyes, turning back to drawing. He felt his brother lingering beside him and he closed the book before the older could get a proper look at what he was drawing.  
''What?'' He snapped, not caring if it was harsh or not.  
''Aye man, what have I done?'' He snapped back a stupid question.  
This argument had happened before so Kai just sighed agrivatedly and mumbled under his breath, clearly not in the mood for this once again.  
''Can you just stop. Like, every morning you don't leave me alone to wake myself up, and then we end up arguing. Then that upsets me so then I hate your guts for a while and I can't be bothered with shit. But then later in the day you act like fuck all happened around your friends, which pisses me off more.'' He said this fast, slurring his wording slightly.  
His brother began to snap back, but he just removed his finger holding his page in his notebook, slamming it shut. He then shoved it in his bag, closing it as he stood up.  
''I'm not taking the piss about this, i'm just waiting for you to get it into your thick skull.'' He shot a forced smile at his brother as he spoke before turning on his heels, eager to get away from the other.  
As he walked he began to wipe tears away, ignoring his classmates who dared ask him if he was okay. He entered the door leading into the English department and then through doors leading to stairs. He ran up them, walking fast into the Maths department as he muffled his crying with his hand.  
What had just happened with his brother happened at least once a week and it was getting too much.  
He now leaned against a wall, his head resting back as he began to wait for the bell to go for third period.  
  
He soon found himself in sixth period - the last lesson of the day.  
Oh, how time flies when you wish it would just stop or rewind.  
''All right, the bell is going to go in a few minutes and i'm on duty at the gate. So, can the book monitors collect the books in and the rest of you pack up and stand behind your chairs.'' The class did as the teacher asked, two girls competing one another on who can collect most books as usual.  
Kai pushed his book to the corner of the desk as he got up, tucking his chair in and swinging his bag over his shoulder as he did so.  
He collected the cut out paper from around the desk, taking it to the bin next to the teachers desk and watching as it fell in.  
''Oh, Kai. Can you come here a second?'' His head shot in the direction of the teacher, who was looking at him expectantly as she tidied her own desk a little.  
''Yes, miss?'' He asked, almost hesitantly.  
''Your head of year would like you to go to her office at the end. Is that okay?'' He looked at her, confused.  
Why would the head of year need him? He never spoke to her, never mind sees her.  
'''Kay.'' He muttered before returning to his table, taking his place behind his chair.  
''What was that about, Kai?'' Lydia whispered to him, only earning an awkward silence from the boy.  
''Okay class, have a good rest of the day and i'll see you on Thursday.'' The teacher announced as she slipped out of the classroom with the students.  
  
''Hey, Lydia. I have somewhere to go before I leave, catch you later?''  
''Sure, see ya.'' Kai smiled awkwardly before rushing off, leaving a curious best friend behind in the empty classroom.  
He stopped outside of a door. It was like every door in the school, a dark blue door with a small window on the right side and some white writing printed along the right. He sighed heavily before knocking on the door lightly, and entering.  
''Kai. I'm glad you came.'' He looked up from the floor, knowing full well that this voice wasn't his head of year's.  
''Sir- Uhm, what is it that you're doing here? I thought that it was my head of year who wanted to see me?''  
''And it is. I'm right behind you.'' Kai jumped in alarm, spinning around to be met with the piercing glare of a middle-aged woman. ''The principal is just here as some company while we talk. That isn't a problem, is it?''  
''Uh...No, it isn't..'' The woman smiled as she took her seat at her desk. ''But, may I ask, what is it you want to talk about?''  
''Well, it's rather simple, really Kai.'' The gruff yet gentle voice of the Principle said. ''Many of your teachers have noticed you... Drifting out of focus and into your own dream.'' He said this with a clear hint of the tiniest concern in his voice.  
''And, why did you bring me here for that? Why does it even concern you anyways?!'' He lost control of his temper by accident. He really didn't wish to talk about this, never mind remember where he goes once he looses focus in class.  
''Kai, please calm down. We understand that you don't want us to be in your personal life, and we understand that you want to be alone. But, we're only here to help.'' The woman tried to reassure him, yet he wouldn't listen.  
''No. No, I won't let you try to make me talk to you. What I do is none of your business. And, what goes on in my personal life had nothing to do with you!'' His words laced with venom as he spun around and walked out of the office.  
  
He pushed past a boy in a black hoodie, who seemed like they saw it coming as they slightly dodged it. Kai pulled his hood up, pulling his bag further upon his shoulder as he ran downstairs.  
The boy Kai had pushed past was now stood frozen in place, his head slightly turned to the side as his hood covered his face. He quickly recovered from the moment and walked sulkily to the same office door Kai had left, opening it and entering.  
''Ah. Mr. Keisuke. Thank you for your assistance in this. We apologise for any troubles we may have caused asking of you to come here.'' The female said quickly as she stumbled to rise from her seat.  
''It's a pleasure to help... I have ways with inconvenient teens...'' The boys hood fell, revealing a black haired boy with piercingly unnatural pink eyes.  
  
''So, the boy i'm working with is Kai Kosami, am I right?''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of Not Every Life Is Pretty!
> 
> As you know, only the main character is based on me, so not everything in this story is real!


End file.
